Ill Be Your Family
by ForeverRegalBeliever
Summary: AU When Regina cast the dark curse, she wanted to give herself a new chance at life, so when everybody was sent to the World Without Magic, Regina was reverted to a newborn so she could have a chance to grow up without having to suffer with Cora as a mother. She and Emma are found together in the woods and grow up as best friends in the system. 28 years later they arrive in SB.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Once Upon a Time, I'm just obsessed with its characters.**

 **AN: This is story is a AU. When Regina cast the dark curse, she wanted to give herself a new chance at life, so when everybody was sent to the World Without Magic, Regina was reverted to a newborn so she could have a chance to grow up without having to suffer with Cora as a mother. She and Emma are found together in the woods and grow up as best friends in the system. 28 years later, they arrive in Storybrooke together...**

CHAPTER 1

It had been news all around the country when two newborns had been found together in the middle of the woods somewhere in Maine. The picture of the two little girls, one with dark hair and dark eyes and the other with blonde curls and green orbs (polar opposites, but equally gorgeous, one could say) had been in the cover of every major newspaper. But, as it happens with most of stories, people were moved for about a week, until something else happened and the little girls were soon forgotten and put into the system.

As the girls grew up, so did their friendship. They were literally inseparable. At night, when everybody at the group home was already asleep, they got into the habit of curling up together in bed and telling each other stories until they fell asleep. Emma's stories would be full of dragons and brave knights, who would save the princesses from wicked witches. Whenever Regina had a nightmare she would wake up the crying girl and hold her tight, and the brunette would instantly feel safe.

Every once in a while, a couple would come to the group home and meet them. They always got their hopes up, no matter how many times they had been rejected before. They always picked someone else. It was in after one of those visits that Emma made a decision that would change their lives. They were only five at the time, but that didn't mean the blonde was not extremely serious about it. They were in their room, the one they shared with 10 more girls of all ages. Regina's eyes were red from crying, so where Emma's.

"Hey Gina, don't cry" she said

"Do you think we are ever going to get adopted?" she asked, between sobs.

"I have no idea, but those people are idiots. They don't deserve you, you are amazing"

"Thank you, Em"

Regina was quiet for a while before she spoke again.

"I just… I think I won't ever have a family like the other kids"

"Hey, I am your family. I know you're sad, but I don't need anyone else but you. I love you, Gina"

"I love you too, Em"

"When we are 18, and we can get out of here, I'm gonna marry you so we can be a real family. I'm gonna be the bestest wife ever and you're never gonna be alone"

"You promise?"

"I promise" Emma said, holding out her pinky finger so the brunette would know she was very serious about it "You are my best friend, I want you to have everything in the world". They feel asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of a future they would have together.

When they started going to school, they made sure they were always in the same class. Regina was a very curious and dedicated student; she took her schoolwork very seriously. Emma, on the other hand, had a very brief attention span. She'd poke the brunette's arm until she finally gave in to whatever mischief the blonde was up to, and they would very frequently get into trouble. Regina would be mad for a couple of minutes, until Emma flashed her one of her toothy smiles and she would forget all about it.

One day, when they were seven, a boy named Taylor was transferred to their class. He was very tall for his age, which made him think he could get away with anything. From the minute he arrived in class, he was instantly smitten with Regina. It was during lunch time that he decided to approach her.

"Hey, gorgeous" He said.

"Uhm, hi" She replied shyly.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know that?"

"Thanks, I guess"

"My name is Taylor, but you probably already know that"

"I'm Regina" She was clearly uncomfortable with the interaction.

"Here's the thing, Regina. I think you are beautiful, and I think two people as good looking as ourselves should be together"

She was speechless and didn't know how to react.

"Come sit at my table, Reggie" God how she hated that moniker.

"I'd rather not" She tried to decline politely "My friend is waiting for me" She gestured to Emma.

"Come on, Reggie. Ditch that tomboy, I know you want to be my girlfriend" He grabbed her arm.

The minute he did that Emma decided to intervene.

"I believe she said she is not interested, douchebag"

He let go of Regina's arm and stepped up to Emma, trying to intimidate her with his size.

"What did you just say?!"

"I said I think you misunderstood a no for a yes, 'cause your bird brain is so small"

"Oh, you're gonna regret that" He said, raising his fist.

But you see, the thing about big guys is they tend to be a bit slow. That gave Emma the exactly enough time to duck avoiding the blow and throw her own punch, which knocked Taylor on the floor.

Emma ended up suspended for a week after that, but it was so worth it when Regina said "Thank you, my brave night" and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Just over a year after the event something major happened. A couple from Connecticut came to the group home. They couldn't have children and were looking for a little girl to adopt, and even though they were looking for someone younger, they couldn't help but be charmed by Emma. The poor girl was completely torn when they gave her the news.

"Please" she begged "Take Gina too"

But although the couple was moved by the girl's pleas, they weren't ready for two children.

"You gotta go, Em. This is your best chance"

"But I don't wanna leave you. I promised I'd never leave you"

"I can't let you turn down a family because of me. I want you to be happy. We'll keep in touch, don't worry"

They cried and hugged, and eventually it was time for Emma to go with the Swan family. They thought about each other every day, but eventually they lost touch. It was very difficult not to since they lived in different states. Emma got to live the life they always dreamed about, with a loving family and as many toys as she could possibly think of, while Regina stayed in the system and bounced between many different homes until she eventually aged out.

 **The next chapter is gonna have a time jump to when our girls meet again years later. Will they they be able to be friends again after living completely different lives? This story is not gonna be long, probably about 4 chapters.**

 **Please review!**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can't believe the response I got to this story! Over 50 follows in only one chapter! I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and specially those who reviewed. I loved reading your reviews. Here goes the second chapter, the girls are now 21.**

CHAPTER 2

Regina had been working at the diner for three years now, ever since she had aged out of the system. It was Friday night and the little establishment in Boston was packed, which was a good thing since is kept Regina distracted from what day it was. She hadn't told anyone at work it was her birthday, or rather the anniversary of the day she'd been found at the woods in Maine. She never felt like celebrating it, it was the one day of the year she was forced to remember the one person she tried so very hard to forget. It had been thirteen years since she had last seen her. _Emma._ You would think it would get easier with time, but it never did. Today she allowed herself to think of the blonde. _What happened to her?_ She wondered. _I hope she's happy. She has probably forgotten all about me. I bet she's in college, studying for the bright future she deserves. Maybe she has a boyfriend?_ That last thought bothered her for some reason. Regina and Em used to celebrate together, since none of them knew when their actual birthdays were. It was just another of those things they used to share. They never got any parties with presents and birthday cakes, but every year they would get a cupcake each with a candle on top.

"Happy birthday to us"

"Make a wish, Gina" Em would always say. It was bittersweet to think that, in the end, Emma got their wish for a loving family.

So, like she did every year, Regina saved a cupcake for later, when her shift was over. She would eat it by herself at her tiny apartment and make a wish. The same wish she made very year. That wherever Emma was, she was happy, even if she never saw her again.

"Hey, Regina! Stop slacking off, we have new consumers at table eight!" That got her attention and she was quickly back to work.

It was then that she saw her. She was in a booth, surrounded by half a dozen of other people. They were clearly celebrating, you could hear their laugher resonating the diner. She was so beautiful with her long blonde hair and a red leather jacket that was clearly expensive. Regina suddenly felt self conscious about her apron and messy ponytail. But she couldn't help but stare. Emma was here. She was really here. And she looked happy. She must have been frozen for a while, but a voice she'd thought she'd never hear again brought her back from her trance.

"Regina?"

The next thing she knew she was being engulfed in a warm hug. Emma still smelled the same, like cinnamon. It was as if a whole decade hadn't passed since they'd last seen each other. As is it was still the two of them against the world.

"I can't believe it's you. Do you work here? How have you been? I missed you so much!" Emma always did have a tendency to babble.

"I missed you too" The both of them had tears in their eyes now.

"Come here, I want you to meet my friends. These are Tom, Bree, Hanna, Zac and Fred. Guys, this is Regina. We used to be best friends when I was in the system"

"It's nice to meet you" It was a bit weird how freely Emma talked about that time.

"Hey do you want to join us?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to work" Her boss chose that exact time to interrupt.

"Regina, I don't pay you to chit chat"

"I have to go"

"Regina, wait! Maybe we could catch up? After your shift is over?"

"I'd like that" Replied the brunette with a small smile.

The night shift went surprisingly fast after that. The diner closed at 11 on Fridays. After she was done, Regina went to the restroom to quickly check on her appearance. She usually wasn't one to be self conscious, but in this case she couldn't help it. She didn't want Emma to think she was struggling or to pity her. She quickly brushed her dark locks and applied a bit of lipstick. It would have to do for now.

As promised, the blonde was still waiting for her in the same booth. Her friends had left hours ago.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I still can't believe you're here"

"Me neither"

After all this time, they didn't really know what to say to each other. At one time of their lives they might have been best friends, but now they didn't know anything about each other anymore. The silence was awkward and they both tried to fill it at the same time.

"Happy birthday" Both said together.

They smiled at that and suddenly the room was a lot less tense.

"The diner is closing, so we can't stay here" Said Regina "How about we go to my place and talk for a bit? I don't live very far, just a couple of blocks from here. I've got a cupcake" She shoved the container "I mean, I only got one but maybe we could share it? Or not, I mean you don't have to, I just thought it would be nice, like old times. But I would completely understand if you'd rather not.."

"Gina, hey" Emma interrupter her softly "I'd love to" she said with and encouraging grin

"Ok, I just have to close up and we can go"

"Don't worry, take your time"

 **AN: I hope you liked it. In the next chapter: the girls have some catching up to do.**

 **Please review, I love knowing your thoughts**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter. There's some backstory about the girl's lives during those years they were apart. Again, thanks for everyone who favorited, followed an reviewed. I love reading your reviews!**

CHAPTER 3

The walk to Regina's was very short, no more than 5-10 minutes. Soon they were entering the small three-story building. There was no elevator, so they took the stairs.

"I know it's not much, but at least I can afford it by myself and don't need any roommates"

She opened the door to number 302. The apartment was indeed small. It had only one bedroom and the worn out 2-seats couch barely fit in the living room. But Regina had clearly made it her own. The space was extremely organized and everywhere one could see small things that reflected the owner's personality.

"Hey, you still have Mr. Pancake!" Said Emma picking up a stuffed bunny form the shelf "I can't believe you've kept him all of these years"

"How could I ever part with him?" Said Regina "It was one of the only toys we had that was not broken or missing pieces"

"Hey! Mr. Pancake is not a toy! He's our son!" Emma replied jokingly. The comment made Regina feel warm inside.

"I still don't know how I let you give him such an idiotic name"

"It's cute"

"If you say so, dear" _It we ever have kids I'm not letting you name them._

"I remember the day we found him in the handouts box. He was still brand new"

"Some rich kid must have gotten tired of him after two seconds"

"Well, we gave him a new home"

They both smiled.

"So, can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Hot cocoa would be great, thanks"

"Do you still like cinnamon with it?"

"Of course, there is no other way to have it!"

It was reassuring to know that some things never changed.

Emma made herself confortable and soon Regina came back with a cocoa for the blonde and some green tea for herself. They shared the cupcake while they talked. It was a lot easier than any of the girls could have imagined, it was as if no time had passed at all.

"So, are you living in Boston now?" Asked Regina.

"Yeah, I've been living here for three years now. I go to the University of Boston, I'm going to be an engineer"

"Wow, that's impressive"

"Thanks, my parents are really proud of it, even thought they complain a lot about me being away from Hartford. Patrick Swan, my dad, is an engineer too"

"I can't even imagine what that must feel"

"At first it was very difficult, being away. After so long without a family it was hard to be away from them, I really miss my parents. But I think we've been handling it pretty well"

"Is there a reason you didn't want to go to college there?"

Emma's face was suddenly red. Regina feared she had overstepped her boundaries.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that"

"No, it's fine. It's just a little embarrassing. Thomas, my boyfriend at the time, was accepted here and I was foolish enough to decide to follow him. We broke up a week after the classes started"

 _Of course Emma doesn't like women!_ Thought Regina. _Don't be stupid._ Even though she tried to tell herself she didn't care Emma had a boyfriend, the confirmation that nothing would ever happen between them hurt. Regina thought she was never going to see the blond again, so running into her had reawakened a lot of feeling she'd been trying to bury for years.

"What can I say, we all do stupid things when we are in love, right?"

"Right"

The silence was a bit awkward so Emma decided to make a question of her own.

'What about you, what brings you to Boston?"

"I guess I just needed to get out of Maine, anywhere was fine. I moved here as soon as I turned eighteen. Shared a place with some people for a while, then when I had saved enough money I moved to this place. I've been working at the diner for about a year now"

"So you never..."

"Got adopted? No. I bounced around the state for a while. Some foster homes where better than others" Emma noticed the brunette place her fingers on the scar above her lip when she said that. "After a while they just gave up trying to place me with a family and I stayed in a few group homes until I aged out".

"I am so sorry about that" The blonde's eyes were tearing up now.

"Hey, it's fine. What's done is done. I'm over it" Said Regina, reaching out to touch the blonde's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's just not fair that I got to have this great life with the Swans and you had to go through all of that" She was mad now "You should be going to college, not me. You were always the smart one"

"You shouldn't feel guilty about your life. I am so happy you've got a family who loves you, Emma" They just held each other for a while, until the two of them stopped sobbing. Regina's embrace was soothing. After all those times Emma held her after she'd had a nightmare or a bad encounter with a potential family, now it was time for Regina to comfort the blonde.

"Can I ask you something? I don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"Of course"

"How did you get that scar over your lip? I don't remember you having it before"

As if by instinct, Regina touched the mentioned mark on her skin.

"I… It was in the last foster home I was in before they stopped trying" She took a second to breathe "I was fourteen. The foster mother found out something she wasn't supposed to know and she got mad. She hit me straight across the face"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry you had to go through that!"

"After that the sent me back and I was labeled as 'troubling'"

"What did she find out about?" Asked Emma softly.

Regina hesitated before answering. She was sure Emma would be disgusted after she found out the truth. The brunette feared she would never see her again after that. But she couldn't lie. Not to Emma.

"She found out I like girls. That I was seeing a girl from my class, Hannah. Some boys from school caught us kissing and ran off to tell her. I never saw Hannah again after that"

 _This is the part where she runs,_ thought Regina.

"That's absurd!" Yelled Emma, infuriated "How could anyone do something like that! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"So you don't think that's disgusting?" Asked Regina. She couldn't believe what was happening. Emma accepted her for who she is. Even if nothing ever happened between them, at least they could still be friends.

"Of course not, Gina. How could loving someone ever be wrong?"

They changed subjects after that, deciding to stick to lighter topics for the remaining of the night. It was after three o'clock when Emma left. They'd exchanged cellphone numbers and agreed to meet again the following weekend. The two girls went to sleep that night with huge smiled on their faces.

 **I decided that since Emma was adopted she never stole the bug and therefore never met Neil (for the sole reason that I don't like Neal). If there's a specific period of the girl's lives you'd like to know more about just tell me, I am open to suggestions. The story is probably gonna follow this format with a few time jumps and chapters focusing on specific moments in their lives. I am still trying to decide how much magic I am gonna incorporate to the story once they get to SB. Please review! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys! Thanks for the kind reviews! Many of you have been asking about Henry. I don't want to spoil it too much, but what I can say is that he is going to be in the story in later chapters. Even though the girls are 21 right now, since Emma never met Neal she was never pregnant at 18 and Henry hasn't been born yet. I am not gonna tell you how he comes into their lives though. You're gonna have to wait to fin out. Without further delay, here'e chapter 4.**

CHAPTER 4

Sometimes the things that are right in front of us are the hardest do see. It was a Saturday night, about six or seven months after the girls had reunited, and they were watching a sitcom on Regina's small TV, since it was too crowded in Emma's dorm room. Emma was obsessed with the TV show Friends, and insisted on binge watching it when she found out Regina had never watched it.

"Seriously, in what world have you been living? That is by far the greatest sitcom ever made!"

Emma was obsessed with 90s TV shows, she was a huge fan of Charmed (Regina refused to watch that one, claiming that the premise of witches, spells and magic potions was simply too ridiculous to be taken seriously).

"Says the girl who watches a show with terrible special effects and cringe-worthy dialogues about sisters who find out they are witches and fight daemons" Said Regina condescendingly.

"I'll admit that one is no for the weak minded" The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend "But Friends is a classic, everybody loves Friends"

She had eventually convinced the brunette. It had been a month since they'd started watching the show together and they were already on the fifth season (the best season according to Emma), Regina was completely addicted. Her favorite character was Monica, which was not surprising at all.

"Come on, you have to admit Chandler is hilarious!" Said Emma "That's guy is a comedy genius!"

"I'm not saying I don't like him, I just relate to Monica more"

"Because you're both control freaks obsessed with organization"

Regina glared at her, but Emma just laughed.

Every time they started a new episode Emma would clap during the opening, she just couldn't help herself. Regina would stare at Emma, mesmerized. She looked so happy and the way she would get so engrossed in the episodes, even though she had already watched them numerous times, was kind of endearing. She looked like a child on Christmas Eve.

They were watching "The one where everybody finds out".

"This is my favorite episode of all times, it's super funny but very cute and romantic as well. I think Chandler and Monica are a way better couple than Ross and Rachel"

"I agree, dear"

They changed their focus back to the TV.

"They don't know that we know they know we know" Said Emma, seconds before Phoebe said it.

"Are you gonna recite every line before the characters say them?

"I'm sorry" Said Emma, sheepishly, and tried to control her impulse to say the next line.

"How do you remember all that anyway? How many times have you watched this?"

"A couple… hundred. It's just that this is my go to episode you know? Whenever I am sad I watch it and it cheers me up every single time"

"It is a very good episode indeed, but can you please try and let me enjoy it without constant commentary? I promise if we ever watch it together again I'll let you interrupt anytime you want"

"Okay"

They snuggle on the sofa again under Regina's blanket. Two empty mugs resting on the coffee table. It was a very domestic scene. Both felt very confortable in each other's arms, using the excuse of keeping warm to be close to one another.

"Regina"

"Hum?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If I say no you're just gonna ask anyway"

"Do you think that's possible?"

"Do I think what's possible, dear?

"Two friends falling in love. Like Monica and Chandler. Do you think that can happen in real life or does it always eventually ruin the friendship?"

Regina takes some time to think before she answers. She looks the blonde in the eye before she speaks.

"I thinks that's something very rare, but when it happens it's special. There's nothing more pure than being in love with your best friend, because it not about falling for someone and then learning to accept their mistakes, it's about loving someone so much that you accept them for who they are, the good and the bad. It's like getting into a relationship with your eyes open, to chose someone for who they are, not just bargain and hope as you get to know them they're gonna turn out to be like you'd first imagined. I think people who fall in love with their best friends are extremely lucky, because they already love them beforehand"

"But don't you think that's risky? If a romantic relationship doesn't work out the friendship could be ruined"

"I find it hard to believe that the friendship would be over. I prefer to believe that when two people are best friends they love each other enough to want to stay in each others lives even if they don't work out as a couple. I'm not saying it would be easy, but I believe that's a risk worth taking if the two people really want to"

Regina really wanted to be one of the lucky ones, unfortunately she was fated to be in love with her straight best friend who would never reciprocate her feelings.

"Do you really think that?"

"I do. Don't you?"

"I want to"

They lock eyes. Regina wants to believe in that little spark she thinks she sees in the blondes green orbs, but even though she wants to believe in true love and destiny, her life as a foster child would never allow her to think that she might be so lucky. So she just stares back, trying to show her best friend everything she is feeling through a single look.

"Regina, there is something I want to tell you. What you said tonight really gave me the courage to admit something I've know in my heart since that day when we found each other again"

Regina thought she knew where this was going, but she couldn't let her heart believe it just yet. If she were mistaken the heartbreak would be too great.

"Go on" The brunette encouraged, shyly.

"Regina, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time now"

In a second the brunette captured the blonde's lips with her own. The kiss was a little sloppy, both women were a little too eager. But it was also perfect and so much more than Regina could ever have imagined. Soon Emma deepened the kiss and the brunette moaned when the blonde's tongue touched her own. It was then that both realized what was happening and Regina broke the kiss, not without pecking her best friend's lips a couple of times first.

"Oh, my dear Emma, I love you so much. I never thought that this could be possible, that you could love me back" She said, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"How could I not?" Said Emma simply "You're perfect"

They kissed again. This time a slower more passionate kiss. Their mouths fit together perfectly, as if they had been doing that for years.

"But Emma how can we ever work out? You're in college and you're going to be an engineer, while I work at a diner and barely make end meet. What could I ever offer you?"

"You. Just you. We can overcome anything together"

She kissed Regina's forehead and hugged her. They held each other for a long time before eventually falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms. They were the luckiest people in the world. They had each other.

 **Please review! XOXO**

 **Also, I don't own Friends or Charmed, I just love those shows.**


End file.
